Naruto: After the Years
by Writer-san
Summary: Set 14 Years after the events of 'Naruto'. The war has it's conclusion and might contain spoilers so beware. First fic - Accepting criticism. Might change rating in the future...
1. Prologue

**Right…so I decided to create a fic about the very much famous 'Naruto'. The characters (main) are OC…and VERY powerful one at that. I keep on seeing fics about VERY OP Naruto (I do NOT hate them, it interests me actually) and I thought-**

'**Why not let someone else have the glory?'**

**And so I'm creating what I'm going to call 'After The Years'. It will be set exactly 14 years since the events of 'Naruto' AND has it's own conclusion of the war (Spoilers beware…)**

**BUT the story will have a HEAVY or sort of resemblance to the original 'Naruto' plot (Mission Arc, War Arc, Juubi Arc, bad-ass organization arc etc.). I'm actually now confused whether to make a bio for the OC's but…maybe not.**

**Maybe JUST the protagonist…but let's start with the Bio of the story first Hm? **

**EDIT: I just reset the story. I felt unsatisfied with the old one so I'm going to change it, although it looks similar, I'm going to go 'all-out' with the super powered Jutsu. Kaguya here however, will have a change of personality, PLUS…she's super powered as expected.**

* * *

**Story Title: Naruto: After the Years**

**Rating: T- M (Might have lemons…but that will be ages as well)**

**Bio: Set 14 years after the events of 'Naruto'.**

**Hmm…not much for a bio.**

**BUT…onto the story?**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Time line: Climax of the War, After the Sealing of Kaguya.**

Hagoromo and the rest of the old spirited Kage's were currently thanking Naruto and his friends for saving the world. Madara was already blacked out and has passed away.

Although this seems to be a time to rest, they suddenly noticed something was very much wrong.

Cracks…Cracks was showing up at the 'Moon', or the Chibaku Tensei where Kaguya was recently sealed. "W-What the hell?" said Naruto when the cracks on the 'Moon' was getting bigger.

In an instant, Hagoromo said "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

At those words, the 'Moon' instantly cracked in half and exploded, though not fatal, it was big enough to send some shock waves towards the Shinobi's. They flew only a few centimeters back but what horrifies them was that, Kaguya suddenly dropped down from it.

"This could get troublesome" said Hagoromo, walking towards Kaguya who seems to be unconscious.

"!" Hagoromo went instantly, stepping back when Kaguya suddenly rose up and flail her arms about. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" she screamed, much to the horror of the Shinobi's.

"Damn this lady is seriously hard to take down" said Naruto, sighing and stood up next to Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent but eyed Kaguya carefully. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! I GAVE BIRTH TO ALL THESE POWERS! IT DESERVES TO BE MINE!" Kaguya screamed with rage.

"This woman is seriously starting to piss me off…" complained Kurama, who seems to be eying Kaguya. Kaguya glared at everyone, suddenly entering a rather offensive stance. Naruto and his team stood in front of her, prepare for anything when suddenly Kaguya…dropped down onto her knees. "Why…can't I beat you?" she said with confusion. "I am the mother of all Chakra, I am the most powerful being ever! So why…can't I beat these mere ants?!"

Hagoromo visibly frowned at her words as he said "It seems her body has no 'host' with that…Uchiha out of her"

"…" Kaguya went, falling forward but she supported herself with her arms. "I WILL NOT FALL DOWN HERE!" she cursed, standing up but helplessly falling back down onto her knees.

"Hey…Why didn't the Chibaku Tensei work on her?" said Naruto towards Hagoromo. "I…don't know myself. Although the seals are back on my hand, I do not understand why it didn't work on her…"

"**Damn it…curse this people…why?! Why does my current 'body' rejects all this power?!**" cursed Kaguya in her mind. It was then she heard footsteps. Now standing beside her was Hagoromo who looked down at her with…pity. He said "Enough Mother. I do not know why doesn't the Chibaku Tensei work on you but…I want you to stop"

"What?"

"Stop this madness. End this bloodshed now" said Hagoromo firmly.

"NO!" Kaguya screamed, swinging her arms about helplessly. Hagoromo frowned making Kaguya glared at him. "I hate you…I hate you and Hamura for taking MY power…"

Hagoromo sighed making Kaguya thought "**This…boy. I hate him. If it wasn't for him sealing the damn Shinju-….Sealing?**"

Kaguya seems to be in deep thought as the eye on her forehead seems to be closing slowly. "She's…calmed down" said Hagoromo. Kaguya said "…Help me…" as she gave her hand towards Hagoromo. Hagoromo seeps suspicious at her words but helped her stood up, but in an instant, he saw the eye on her forehead opened slowly once more.

"!" Hagoromo went, stepping back a little when a bright light surrounded Kaguya. "I'm tired of this. As you stated my son…let's end this bloodshed. For now"

"MOTHER NO!" said Hagoromo but Kaguya said "Farewell…until we meet again" as she made a hand seal in rapid succession, enveloped herself with bright light and flew into the sky and went towards a specific direction.

"FOLLOW THE LIGHT!" commanded Hagoromo, making the Shinobi obey without question and followed the light.

* * *

**With Kaguya…**

Kaguya suddenly arrived in front of a house with was rather cozy looking. "**I…didn't think that the Technique would work but it seems…I have founded a direct Descendant of mine…**" thought Kaguya as she saw a baby screaming in front of the house.

The area suddenly started to rain where several people came out and said "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" before setting their eyes on Kaguya. "WHAT THE-" They shouted before a spinal bone spear pierced through their chests and head. "Hmp…" Kaguya went, picking up the baby who cried louder.

"Hush now child…" said Kaguya in a motherly tone. She smiled as it remembers her during her time with her two children when they were just mere infants. The baby instantly went quiet at the embrace of Kaguya, rather than that, it seems VERY happy.

Kaguya smiled before frowning and said "…It's time" as she bit her own thumb and used the blood to make a circle around the baby. Next, she used the victims blood to draw an even more bigger circle. Now with the circle complete, she embraced the baby once more and said "Grow strong young one, and do not worry. You're…'pet' and me is going to be inside you…always" as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"NARUTO! SHE'S IN HERE!" said a Shinobi outside suddenly. Cursing Kaguya said "…Until this child has finished its purposes of course…" as she placed the baby back on the circle. Here she grasps her hands as she enveloped herself with bright light again once more.

"SOMETHINGS' GOING ON IN THERE! MOVE IN!" said a Shinobi, followed by massive explosion at the houses destruction. Just before the house exploded, Kaguya grinned and flashes a bright light where a white aura surrounded the baby, sheltering herself from the explosion.

Soon, the dust from the explosion cleared off and only remained was the little baby who is still covered in white aura. Naruto approached the baby before widening his eyes. "Uuh…Sage…I think you might want to look at this…" Naruto said.

Hagoromo walked closed and much to his shock, there as a…seal mark just like a Jinchuriki. "…No way…" Naruto went. "Did she…"

"I'm afraid it's true but…" said Hagoromo, looking back at the young people behind him. "My guess is that…she's not coming back any time soon"

"Does this mean…"

"Yes. It's over…." Hagoromo stated once more. In an instant, the Shinobi army fell onto their backs, exhausted from the fight. They cheered on and started celebrating a bit. Although sad his mother has to go down this way, Hagoromo smiled at his younger generation. It was then when the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, approached the baby.

"…" Hagoromo could only stare when Hashirama took out his own Forehead Protector and wrap it around the baby. "I…cannot express how sorry I am for having her to carry this burden but…I hope she grows into a fine young Ninja" said Hashirama, before running off towards the young ones to join.

"Uuh…Sage?" Naruto said once more, pointing at the baby. It was then Hagoromo noticed the baby suddenly…transformed. Her facial features now was EXACTLY like Kaguya, even her horns placement and her…blank eyes. However, her eyes just like Kaguya's, has this sense of…coldness within. Hagoromo carried the child and said "…This girl…is the descendant of Mother herself. She has no name. Henceforth from this day on…She will be…Kaguya Ootsutsuki"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Hmm…I kinda prefer this version better…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay…*deep breaths* I CANNOT express on how sorry I am. Life has taken a toll on me but I won't be expecting anything of you guys meaning it is okay should you hate me (or something…)**

**It is not very easy to deal with your Father abandoning you with your Mother in a state of financial crisis but Mother was luckily a former…worker of something she didn't tell me off BUT she had connections and here we are staying in a small comfy house…with Wifi!**

**But the thing is, we had to deal with the loss of my Uncle exactly a day we moved in so…It's sorta hard to deal with writings and stuff. Now putting my life aside, I too read Naruto's ending and I am NOT happy.**

**NARUTO X HINATA?!**

**NO!**

**Erm…sorry for the outburst. I'm more of a Naruto x Sakura, yes folks, I do love the Pink Haired lady. But after seeing the ending….ten god damn years of collecting posters and drawing fan arts (I'm not a good drawer), it was all sort of wasted BUT…with the power vested by Fanfiction, I'm going to re-write the ending!**

**Now I know some of you might not like it, like I said, I write for VIEWS not REVIEWS but I thank you all who Review for me BUT the point is, I just want to write what I feel happy with! **

**Plus I DID state it had my OWN conclusion to the Ending therefore everything should change! Now I know this BUT it will have some 'Elements' of the Original ending, such as Kakashi as the Hokage! In this story, since it's a 14 years' time-skip, Kakashi is still the Hokage BUT Naruto will probably in the age where he had his first child (Bolt looks A LOT like him no?)**

**BUT Sakura is the WIFE! No exceptions as I wuv her more :3**

**Okay so enough of my really long excuse and let's get on with the finally second chapter, warning, it might be not as good as you think but I appreciate whoever appreciate my stories!**

* * *

**Academy Arc**

**Chapter 1: Settling in**

* * *

**Timeline: 14 years after the Big War**

It was a very peaceful day in the Village Konohagakure. 14 years after the big war and Konoha has actually advanced a lot. Skyscrapers were slowly rising although not that much; the crater that was formerly around the Village itself is now being used once more as the lands of the Village. The walls were much bigger and stronger but didn't give a scary look; it only gave a safety type of feeling.

14 years since the savior 'Team 7' saved the world and ended the Infinite Tsukuyomi incident and made the world in peace once more. Speaking of Team 7, we now join their former Sensei, Kakashi Hatake as the current Hokage. Deep inside the now rebuild Hokage's building lies Kakashi Hatake, Hokage, who is peacefully doing his paper work. Unlike other Hokage's he actually enjoys his paper work time.

Kakashi had slightly aged over the years but didn't actually change much, only slightly more 'Mature' looking if we would say. His had did not even change and still retain his ever full of curious mask where his mouth has yet to be seen until today. Kakashi sighed peacefully finishing his paper work for the first time. He sighed once more and said "I can't believe I'm actually bored for not doing work…"

"Well that's because you keep yourself occupied Hokage-sama" said a voice. Standing next to Kakashi was his personal assistant, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, THE Sasuke Uchiha. He has in fact left his old 'ideals' on how he views the world after his fight with Naruto and now is a (surprisingly) nice man. He sort of changed over the years gaining a more adult look but didn't change much otherwise, however, he had longer hair covering his left eye where his 'Other eye' resides. Sasuke now wore a simple black cloak covering him.

Kakashi rested his head on his hands but said "Although…I heard you are planning to travel soon?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I was planning on traveling the world actually…" Sasuke admitted as he overlooked the village through the windows. Kakashi sighed and said "Although it might be sad to be having one of my students leaving, I suppose I can't stop you"

"Do not worry, I'm going to come back here and then, it's just a journey…"

"You don't have to seek redemption anymore Sasuke"

"I know…I know. I just want to explore the world more…"

"Well I can't stop you" Kakashi said casually making Sasuke chuckle and said "Still same old Sensei"

The two shared a laugh before hearing a knock. "Permission to enter?" said a male voice. Kakashi sat back down and said "Enter"

Coming in the door was none other than one of the former Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki. He had in fact changed a lot through the years, maybe slightly taller and his hair being much shorter although he had a white bandage on his right arm, Naruto wore but a simple white cloak with fire imprints below them under a similar orange outfit.

"Yo, sup Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto in his ever cheerful self. Sasuke sweat dropped and said "It's 'Hokage-sama' to you now"

"Oh yeah…I keep on forgetting that…" Naruto sheepishly grinned. "Well don't forget me too!" said a feminine voice. Trailing behind Naruto was another former Team 7, Sakura Haruno. Over the years, she let her hair grow longer once more and has a piercing on her lower lip, she even had the same forehead mark Tsunade had once!

She wore but a simple cleaning outfit for some reason but that is to be told later. Anyways, Kakashi noticed they were carrying a parcel, two on Naruto and one on Sakura. "Reports I'm assuming?" Kakashi said earning nods from his former students.

Instead of leaving, after they had given their report, the two teammates decided to stay and had a small chat with Sasuke while Kakashi was reading his reports. "Hmm…some request here and there but nothing major…" Kakashi remarked as her read both Naruto's parcel report.

However…Sakura's parcel was marked with the word 'IMPORTANT' in the back. "Strange…who's this from?" Kakashi asked as he showed the back towards Sakura. Sakura thought of an answer for a second before answering "Now that you mention it…a Nurse actually gave it to me on the Hospital but she didn't state who it from was…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but nevertheless opened the report and he was quite surprised. "It is a report of…Kaguya?"

The name 'Kaguya' gained his former students attention as they said "…The girl?"

Kakashi said "I don't know yet…" as he begin reading through the papers. It was quite long but Kakashi said "Well…apparently they're going to discharge her as off today"

"Oh goodie!" admitted Sakura, earning the attention from everyone. "I'm her Nurse actually!" Sakura admitted happily. Kakashi stood up and said "Well then…I guess a visit to her won't hurt…"

The former students nodded in agreement and left the office together. The former team walked on the streets on the now developed Village. Kakashi managed to look at his head statue next to the former Hokage, Tsunade. Kakashi somewhat felt proud but carried on his walk. The team was happy at the sight of the cheerful village.

After the incident, the world has entered on what they called the 'Peaceful Era', ranging from the Major Villages all the way to the small ones; it had no conflict or whatsoever.

Kakashi smiled once more and said "Now then…as we make our way towards the Hospital, why don't you give us a little bit of info about Kaguya?" as he eyed Sakura. Sakura smiled and said "Well…she's very polite to everyone. She's very soft spoken though and she LOVES to read"

"Hmm…does she know anything about the outside world?"

"I don't think so but she uses 'references' from the books she read"

"Ah…how about the Shinobi world?"

"Probably every basic thing but we don't give her the history of the world as…you know…" Sakura said making Kakashi nod. "I see…"

The four had a small chat before gaining their sights on the Hospital. "Ah…here we are" Kakashi said as the four entered the Hospital gaining everyone's attention. "H-HOKAGE-SAMA!" said a few of them earning a smile from said man.

"Calm down…I'm just here for a visit" Kakashi said. Sakura led the other man towards a certain room with the words 'SPECIAL' implanted instead of a plaque number.

Sakura knocked slowly and said "Kaguya?"

A soft voice was heard as it said "Sakura-san? You brought guests?"

"…Sensory Perception…" Kakashi said in an amused way. Sakura opened the door where the four entered as they saw a young girl, age 14 at guess. The girl had unique features to her face, with horns sticking out of her heading being the most visible ones. She had blank eyes, pure blank at that and long light coloured hair.

The girl tilt her head, a way of showing she's curious, and said "Who are these people Sakura-san?"

"Kagu-chan, I would like to present you my former teammates I'm telling you about!" Sakura beamed happily. Kaguya tilt her head before nodding and said "It is a pleasure, Team 7…"

"Former…" corrected Sasuke. Kaguya bowed her head and said "It is a pleasure…Sasuke-san…"

"And I'm Naruto!" Naruto said happily making Kaguya bow her head once more and said "Naruto-san"

Kaguya raised her head once more as she eyed Kakashi and said "It is a pleasure…Hokage-san…"

Kakashi chuckled and said "You weren't kidding about the polite thing…and reading…" as he eyed towers of books surrounding Kaguya. Kaguya once more bow her head as she said "I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki, it is a pleasure, once more, to meet you guys"

Naruto snickered and said "Don't need to be so formal around us!"

Kaguya rose her head but tilt it once more and said "Is it okay for one to not act formal all the time?"

"Of course!...well at times in need that is…"

"Don't go teaching the wrong things now" reminded Sasuke making Naruto pout.

Kaguya smiled and said "This world is still strange indeed…" as she looked outside a window of hers. Kakashi sat down next to Kaguya's bed and said "Tell me…have you ever been outside?"

"No"

"Really? And how long have you been here?"

"Fourteen years" Kaguya admitted earning a widen eye from Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi was somewhat shocked initially before noticing…wires and a machine attached to her arms. Understanding, Kakashi said "Do you know why you're in here?"

"It is to keep my Chakra stabilized is it not?"

Kakashi nodded but said "Sakura…did you tell everything to Kaguya on why she is here?"

"Yes…" Sakura admitted. Kakashi nodded and said "Good, it is always good to be truthful, luckily Kaguya here knows everything"

Kaguya nodded and said "Sakura-san had told me of everything in regards on why I should stay here so I will wait until the time I may go outside"

"Wow…I think she's mature than me…" sweat dropped Naruto earning a face palm from Sasuke. "Dude…she's way more mature than you…" Sasuke said earning an eye from Naruto and said "What are you implying on?"

"What do you think I'm implying on?"

The two had thunders on their eyes making Sakura sigh and said "Those two…seriously…"

Kakashi laughed but remembered something. "Oh yeah…the reason we're here…"

Kaguya tilt her head making Kakashi say "Kaguya, as of today, you are being discharge from the Hospital"

Kaguya remained silent but said "…Yay…" in a soft way. Sakura smiled and said "Isn't she just the cutest?"

"I know…" Kaguya smiled making the others laugh. "Come now…we've got to get you prepared" Kakashi said earning a tilt head once more from Kaguya. "Prepared?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi said making Sakura smile and said "Yes! Finally the time has come!"

"Time for what?" Kaguya asked. Sakura smiled and detached the wires of Kaguya slowly as she said "I've prepared a set of clothes for you the moment you get out!"

"…Why did you do that?"

"Well…you could say I treat you like my own friend now…"

"…" Kaguya went, nodding in confirmation. Kakashi smiled but thought "**She's smart I can tell but…she has much more to learn…**"

* * *

**Roughly half an hour later…**

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi now awaited still in Kaguya's room although Sakura and Kaguya were in the toilet. "Oh god…woman…" Sasuke face palmed. "How do you even handle her?"

"Well…just smile and say 'It looks good'"

"I heard that!" Sakura shouted earning a gulp from Naruto. Kakashi sweat dropped but saw Sakura going out of the toilet with a happy smile. "Ooh she looks so cute!" Sakura giggled making Naruto and Sasuke raise their eye brows. "Okay Kagu-chan, you can come out now!" Sakura called out making Kaguya reply "W-Will I look good?"

"Why don't you show them?"

Slowly, Kaguya walked out slightly surprising the other boys. Kaguya now wore a Kimono top, white in colour with black linings and Magatama symbols running down the middle and the sleeves, she then wore a white skirt with black linings at the edges finished with white leggings and black traditional sandals.

"Cute…" Kakashi bluntly comment making Kaguya lower her head and twirl her feet. "T-Thank you…" she shly comment. "**Despite being calm and smart for her ages…I guess she does have a kiddy side in her…**" Kakashi remarked with a chuckle.

Sasuke gave a thumbs up while Naruto jumped up, surprising the little girl, as he had flames in his eyes and said "AWESOME!"

"Calm down, she's just a little girl. You look like a pedo right now…" Sasuke huffed making Naruto have a tick mark on his head and said "WHAT'CHA SAID?!"

"I said, you look like a pe-" Sasuke didn't finish his line before-

_KONK!_

"Language!" Sakura angrily shouted. "BAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto shouted before-

_KONK!_

"You too!"

Kakashi sweat dropped making Kaguya say "I-Interesting people you have…" as she covered her mouth with her sleeves. Now that Kakashi noticed, the sleeves were covering her hands.

"May we go out now?"

"Sure thing, let me just arrange you're discharge papers!"

* * *

With her paper discharge at ready, Kaguya now awaited in front of the hospital with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto behind her. Kaguya had wonders and curiosity filled her face like a child discovering something new.

"You may step outside first" Kakashi said with a warm smile. Kaguya reluctantly pushed the door and in an instant, the warm breeze of the early afternoon hit her face. She took a deep breath and slowly walked out, eyeing her surroundings. She saw people stopping doing whatever they are doing and eyed her with widen eyes.

Kaguya whimpered slightly before Naruto smiled, pushing her slightly as she stepped outside into the outside world. Kaguya remained silent as the entire Village eyed her before saying "Hey there little girl!"

"OH MY GOSH SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"COOL HORNS!"

And the rest of the Village cheerfully greeted her. Kaguya's eyes widen with happiness as they surrounded her with cheerful attitude. Kaguya giggled causing everyone to spurt out blood from their nose as they had a 'Cuteness Overload'

Former Team 7 walked out with smiles on their face. Kakashi proudly tapped Naruto on the shoulder as he said "I'm glad…"

"Me too…I'm glad she didn't go through what I did" Naruto smiled warmly. Sakura smiled with Sasuke joining in too. The Former Team 7 eyed Kaguya as she suddenly ran around happily with some children.

"Let's go show her the new place?" Kakashi said earning nods from his Former Students. Soon enough, Kaguya and the gang arrived in a medium sized house which was quite fancy looking. Kaguya's eyes widen with marvel and said "I-IS THIS A HOUSE?! THE BOOKS NEVER TOLD ME THEY CAME IN VARRYING SIZES!"

"Of course Kagu-chan, it's YOU'RE house" Sakura beamed happily. Kaguya smiled and laughed like a little girl as she rushed in, opening a front gate as they entered a small garden before opening the door of the house. Inside was actually a two-floored house and very much equipped with basic and state of the art items, very well furnished and much more surprising-

"MY OWN LIBRARY?!" Kaguya beamed happily as she ran and circled the library. "It's like a kid receiving their Christmas Present or something…" Naruto happily laughed.

"Well then…I suppose this call for the 'Gifts'" Kakashi said earning looks from his students. Sasuke smirked and said "Oh THAT…didn't you guys know that we're suppose to prepare gifts for her?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Strange" Sasuke frowned. "I kept sending mails to your house but…"

"Oh THOSE mails…I thought they were Ramen discount tickets but I was sad they wasn't…"

"NARUTO!" fumed Sakure as she smashed his head onto the floor. Sasuke sweat dropped but said "In any case, I'm going first. Kaguya?"

Kaguya stopped circling and went to Sasuke as she said "Yes?"

"I have a gift for you"

"There's more?!" Kaguya went, shocked. Sasuke smiled and said "Here" as he took something small from his pocket. Kaguya tilt her head once more but saw it was a small necklace with a black coloured Magatama.

"W-Woah…what is this?"

"It's a stone I founded on one of my journey. It's really valuable" Sasuke smiled.

"**Scratch that, it's a stone from the store across the office but it's the thought that counts…**" Kakashi sweat dropped. Kaguya instantly smiled and said "Thank you Sasuke-san!" as she hugged him. Sasuke smiled, returned the hug as he put on the Necklace for her.

"Here is mine" Kakashi said, taking out a small box which was somehow appeared out of nowhere. Kaguya opened the box where it reveled to be a small hair clip, it was white and once more Magatama shaped.

Kaguya's eyes widen as Kakashi put it on her, now her hair was neater looking as some of her hair went behind her ear. "B-Beautiful…" Kaguya admitted as Kakashi said "Glad you liked it, I got it with Sasuke" as he slapped Sasuke's back making said Student grumble.

Sakura smiled and said "Mine is mixed with Naruto's isn't that right?" as she slapped Naruto's back making said man mumble "Damn woman…"

Naruto sweat dropped but said "Uuh…OH WAIT! You're present is…I'm giving it tonight!"

"Huh? Why tonight!"

Naruto put a finger to his lips and winked as he said "It's a secret!~"

Sakura eyed Naruto with somewhat smile but said "I hope it's something nice…right?"

"Of c-course!"

Kaguya giggled but Kakashi said "Alright then, now there's one more place we need to show you"

* * *

"So…this is the Academy?" Kaguya tilted her head as she eyed the gigantic building. The building was now separated from the Hokage's office as it had a larger land, now compact for more training and widened area. Kakashi smiled and said "I'm just going to go ahead and register for you, and by I mean me I meant these three"

"What? Why us?"

"Well…I'm the Hokage and still you're Sensei. You don't want me to get lost in the road of life again do you?"

The three Students muttered "Useless Kage and Sensei…" before walking away. Kakashi chuckled as he said "Now then Kagu-" but noticed she was not by his side. "Ooh…damn…"

Meanwhile, Kaguya had sneaked off Kakashi as she went to a field where many students were training something, seemingly doing practice targets with their basic Shurikens. Kaguya was interested as she walked IN RANGE making some students gasp and said "LOOK OUT!"

Kaguya tilt her head before hearing-

_FWIP_

_FWIP_

_FWIP_

Before-

_SHLUK!_

She looked at her shoulder and saw at least three Shurikens stabbed onto it. She tilt her head and said "This is…a Shuriken?"

"HEY!" said some student gaining her attention. "You okay?!"

"I am fine. What is the problem?"

The students gasp but suddenly back off when Kakashi appeared and said "Kaguya?!"

Kaguya took off the Shuriken like nothing but unlike humans, blood didn't seep out of her. Kakashi's eyes widen as small blue like ethereal liquid was coming out. "**C-Chakra…in its purest form…**" Kakashi thought.

Kaguya said "Why is this Chakra seeping off me? I thought Human had blood?"

Kakashi grabbed Kaguya and said "We're going to the Nurse now"

* * *

"And…done!" The nurse said as she patched Kaguya's shoulders. Kaguya tilt her head and said "So this is a bandage…"

The nurse giggled but eyed Kakashi and whispered something. Nodding, the Nurse said "Honey, can you carefully watch where you're going next time?"

"Yes ma'am…" Kaguya said. Soon enough, Kakashi and Kaguya went back to the lobby where the trio was waiting for them. "I heard the news, are you okay dear?" said Sakura making Kaguya smile and said "Yes!"

Sakura sighed a relief and said "Thank the lords…"

"It's getting late now…" Kakashi said as he noticed the sky getting more orange. "Then this is the perfect for my gift!" Naruto grinned. Kaguya tilted her head once more at this.

Soon, Kakashi smiled and said "So THIS is your present…"

Naruto grinned and said "Kaguya, I present you the most awesome place in the world, Ramen Ichiraku!"

Kaguya's eyes widen at the still very much same building throughout the years. The gang entered it where the now remaining employees were still the same, Ayame and her now ever idiot assistant, Nishi and Matsu.

Ayame noticed the gang and said "Hey it's the Team 7…and Hokage-sama?!"

"PLEASE TO MEET YOU!" Nishi and Matsu went, bowing but ended up conking both heads together. Kaguya sweat dropped which caused Ayame to notice her presence. Walking towards her, Ayame said "Hello there little girl"

"Hello Miss-san" Kaguya instantly bowed. Kakashi sweat dropped but said "You don't need to add –san into everyone you meet…"

"It is polite" Kaguya said earning a smile from Ayame. "I'm Ayame!"

"Hello Ayame-san, you are very pretty" Kaguya admitted causing said woman to smile.

"How old are you?"

"KUH!" Ayame went as a plank wood with the writing 'OLD' pierced her heart.

The gang sweat dropped but Ayame said "So what brings you here?"

"We're showing Kaguya here the most awesome place in the WORLD!" Naruto exclaimed as flames shot out of his eyes. Ayame smiled and said "Sit down and I'll whip up something good for you guys!"

* * *

"How do you…eat this?" Kaguya asked as she inspected this 'Ramen' thing to her. Naruto's eyes widen and dramatically dropped his chopsticks as he said "W-WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO?!"

"DON'T SCREAM AT HER!" Sakura said, smashing his head in the wall. Kaguya giggled but Sasuke said "Just follow what I do, you know how to use a chopstick right?"

"I think so…"

"THAN HOW DID YOU EAT?!"

"YOU TOO!" Sakura went as she did the same thing to Sasuke. Kaguya said "You're quite funny when you're angry" making Sakura smile. "But I've been meaning to ask…how old are you?"

"KUH!" Sakura went as the same plank hit her as Ayame did. Kakashi sweat dropped and face palmed but said "Just follow as I do" as he opened his mask but apparently his former students were, two, in a state of pain and one in a state of life crisis.

Ayame, Nishi and Matsu's eyes widen as golden light covered the entire area. Kaguya's eyes widen with surprise as she said "I-I can live in peace now…"

"And THAT'S how you do it" Kakashi said, suddenly finishing his bowl. "GOD DAMNIT!" shouted his former students.

* * *

Kaguya slurped the Ramen but much to Sakura's dismay, Kaguya suddenly had a speed/eating contest with Naruto. "I can't believe he would show her this…" face palmed Sakura earning an agreement nod from Sasuke. Kakashi laughed but said "She's a little girl while Naruto's been eating it for his life, there's no way she's going to-"

"HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!"

"HUH?!" Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went as they saw Kaguya beat Naruto by a bowl and a half. Naruto went to the corner with dramatic tears and crouched down, sulking and drew circles as he said "I have no purpose in life anymore"

* * *

After an eventful meal, the group sent Kaguya back. "Well me and Sensei have to go now, we're finishing our duties for the night" Sasuke said as he said his farewells. Kakashi knelt down to Kaguya's height as he said "Be a good girl okay?"

"Yes sir!" Kaguya saluted. Kakashi laughed as he departed with Sasuke. Kaguya eyed Naruto and Sakura as she said "How about you two?"

"Well funny thing is that, we're you're neighbour!" Naruto beamed as he pointed at the house next to Kaguya's. Kaguya smiled and said "I'm hoping we can be best of friends!"

"Sure thing!" Naruto went as he gave his trade mark thumbs up and grin. Kaguya smiled back and skipped into her home where she instantly went to her bed room. Kaguya sighed and said "I think I'm going to like the outside world…"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So…what did you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright folks, dunno bout you guys but i'm seriously dying here. My laptop went into repairs and i know, Months of repairing ain't making sense so i'm here with a new phone trying to update. I seriously have no excuse and i'm so ashamed of myself. Please forgive me for the spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Academy Arc**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School Part 1: The Uchiha and the Orphan!?**

* * *

**Timeline: The following day**

Kaguya rose slowly from her bed, hearing a foreign but familiar sound. She looked up and saw a small device and smiled a bit.

"The alarm..." Kaguya said in a slightly sleepy voice. She pressed the top, turning it off and stretched a bit and proceed to perform her morning rituals. After that, Kaguya went to the kitchen and saw a small plate atop the dinner table. It was a simple a simple toast with some jam but had a small note.

**"Here's your first breakfast outside the hospital! Hope you have a nice first day at school! - Sakura"**

Kaguya smiled, feeling grateful and ate up. After that, Kaguya left her residence with a map supplied from Sakura and began her first journey by herself. Kaguya decided to go the academy and walked on the now big walkway. Kaguya saw lots of people preparing for the day, be it stores or other things. The people took notice of Kaguya and smiled...well some of them anyway. It was either children or soon to be teenagers that looked at her in a weird manner but Kaguya was too distracted to focus on them.

As Kaguya entered some crossroads, a large building came to her sight of vision. She smiled and looked at the map one more time and confirmed it was the school building. No longer it was like before, it was at least twice the size before and had more visible windows. However, it is noted the office of the Hokage is in it's own building now.

Kaguya pushed the door open and saw people walking about. Probably to prepare for the day ahead. Kaguya walked towards a a desk which she presumes to be the receptionist and lightly tapped on the table. A woman who happened to passing by noticed the tapping and said "Excuse me?"

Kaguya turned around which made the woman gasped. She looked at Kaguya's horn and her unique face features and said "Kaguya Ootsutsuki?"

"That is my name. May I ask how do you know it?" Kaguya said in a polite way. The woman smiled and said "Hokage-sama has instructed me to give this to you"

The woman gave Kaguya a small piece of paper. As it turns out, it was her class schedule. Kaguya bowed her head slightly and said "thank you miss"

The woman smiled and said "for starters, your class is on the second floor, exactly the first door on the left"

Kaguya nodded once more and proceed to walk towards her classroom. Kaguya finally arrived at the door and slowly slide it open. She noticed there weren't alot of students yet seeing it was a bit early in the day.

Kaguya looked up as she heard the sound of paper being folded. Kaguya saw a girl sitting in the middle of the class room and stated before, was folding some paper. The girl had dark blue hair and grey coloured eyes with long eyelashes. She wore a black short sleeved karate-top with a white skirt, next she wore black leggings and same coloured fingerless gloves and black sandals. Her appearance is finished with four pouches full of paper tied around her waist.

The girl took notice of Kaguya, and with a rather stoic face and lazy tone, she said "sup Horn Girl. New here I presume?"

Kaguya nodded which made the girl "well names Kanon, no last name, pleasure to meet ya"

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Kanon-san"

"Woah there, no formalities please. Kanon is just fine"

Kaguya blinked which made Kanon make a small smile and said "heard about ya before. You're the girl everyone been talking about yeah?"

Kaguya nodded and took a sit next to Kanon and replied "well I saw people staring at me but I didn't know it was a big deal"

"Heh, anyone having a face like yours would surely draw attention"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well depends on how you look at it"

"Oh..."

"Wow...you really don't know much huh?"

"I was raised in the hospital"

"Huh...well isn't that quite the story.." Kanon smiled. She took a look at Kaguya one more time before asking "Say...are those horns real?"

Kaguya nodded and said "you can touch then if you would like too"

"Really?" Kanon asked, reaching her hand out. Kaguya lowered her head which made Kanon thought **"this girl for real?"**

Kanon slightly gulped before making contact with them. She widened her eyes and actually rubbed them slightly. Pure solid horns. Kanon widened her eyes and smiled while saying "well aren't ya the unique one Horn Girl"

"...uhn..."

"!?" Kanon instantly retracted her hands and said "something wrong!?"

Kaguya smiled wryly and said "nothing...they're just a little bit...sensitive..."

Kanon sighed in relief but said "had me shocked there Horn Girl...". Kaguya just smiled at the small nickname Kanon gave her. The two laughed a bit before hearing some rustling, shouting and then followed by someone actually popping out of the door, being pushed by another person.

First, the person being pushed was grabbed by the shirt he was wearing and then was threw towards the wall which Kaguya cringe at the sound of flesh being smacked at concrete wall. Kaguya took notice of the person who was recently thrown. Male, he was a boy who was slightly taller than Kaguya (minus her horns). He had unique snow white hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved sky blue top with the sleeves rolled up and a dark blue scarf. Next he wore rolled up dark blue shorts and sandals. Kaguya noticed he had white bandages serving as fingerless gloves and socks.

The white haired boy growled and looked at the person who threw him who happens to be sneering in front of him. The person who threw the white haired boy, male, had brown hair and eyes, he wore a simple brown shirt with black fingerless gloves and black shorts finished with black sandals and black framed glasses.

"Tch...Jun's at it again..." Kanon muttered. Hearing this, Kaguya tilt her head and said "Jun?"

"The brown haired kid. He's like the class's bully, thinkin he's tough with his gang and all" Kanon sighed. Now that Kaguya noticed, Jun did have some kids trailing behind him. Kanon sighed, stood up and said "alright Jun, I think that's too far"

Jun looked up and stared at Kanon, then noticed Kaguya. He smirked and said "who's the weirdo?"

Kanon rolled her eyes and said "Kaguya, the new transfer student? I assumed you knew cause your father being a Village elder and all..."

"Hmm...father did mention a new student...oh well" Jun muttered who shrugged and focused back on the white haired boy. "So what it'll be today, the toilet plunger, wedgie or a good ol' pummeling?"

"Neither..." Muttered the boy. Jun smirked and balled up his hands into fist as he said "pummeling it is!"

"That's not nice" interrupts a voice. Kaguya by now had a small frown of disapproval on her face. Jun frowned, turning his attention to Kaguya. "It's not nice to bully other people"

"Huh...what do you know _**Demon?**_" Jun retorted. Kaguya some flinched at the name she was just called making Jun smirk and say "heh...you're not even a human!"

"You know...I kinda agree with her..." A new voice came in. Everyone turned their attention to another boy leaning against the door. He had black hair tied into a ponytail with some bangs on the side of his face. He wore a high collar black top with long rolled up black pants finished with black eyes and sandals.

The boy smirked and walked towards the white haires boy, reaching out his hands and said "you okay Zura?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura" muttered the white haired boy as he took the other boy's hand. Jun scowled and said "Riser..."

"Hmm?" Replied the black haired boy, Riser, with a carefree smile. Jun scowled once more making Riser say "you really got to stop scowling Jun-kun, it's bad for the face you know?"

"Tch...as if I'll listen to you. Listen Katsura, you're lucky Riser is always around to cover your butt but mark my words, he'll not be always be there for you" Jun threatened. Katsura sighed but Riser but an arm around his shoulder and said "listen here Jun-kun, Zura and I-"

"It's not Zura, It's Katsura" Katsura interrupted.

"Right, as I was saying, Zura and I have been buddies for as long as I can remember. I'm not gonna abandon him just yet so dream on!" Riser declared. Jun scowled once more but turned his back and took his sit.

"Ain't he the grumpy one" Kanon commented. Kaguya sighed and took her sit again earning a smile from Kanon.

"Not a good impression on your first day of school?"

"Not really. My books told me all humans are good and co-exist peacefully" Kaguya replied to Kanon in a somewhat sad tone.

"Well there are those who disrupts those peace" Riser said, who sat in front of Kaguya with Katsura. "Ah where are my manners, My name is Riser Uchiha, and this boy here is Zura, nice to meet you Kaguya"

"First, It's not Zura, It's Katsura" Katsura retorted. Kaguya seemed pleased at the two and said "I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki, It is also nice to meet you"

Riser smiled but said "If I may ask Kaguya-san..."

"?"

"Have you met my uncle?"

"Uncle? If going by your last name..."

"Ah yeah, The Sasuke Uchiha is my Uncle actually" Riser said earning a slightly surprised look from Kaguya. "And before you ask, my family was away from Konoha at the time of the Uchiha Incident"

"Oh..."

The four had a small chat when Kaguya took notice towards Katsura's bruises from before. It seemed they were closing slowly. Taking notice of this, Katsura said "Something wrong?"

"No...It's just that..."

"Ah my wound? I dunno bout that myself but my injuries heal faster than usual people..." Katsura explained, showing his arns which is now cleared of any injuries or anything of the sort. Kaguya was slightly amazed at and thought "**If I didn't know any better, He might be somehow related to me or something**"

"Now that I notice, Kanon-san and Katsura-san doesn't have surnames?" Kaguya asked. While Katsura's face changed, Kanon's one held a neutral one. In her usual tone, Kanon said "Katsura and I are orphans and come from the same orphanage"

"Orphans...as in no parents?"

"Yep..." Kanon amazingly replied this in a casual tone. Kagura looked at Katsura who looked somewhat sad. Kagura instantly said "I'm so sorry for bringing up a painful subject..."

"Is alright. You're bound to know it sooner or later right?" Katsura replied in a tone trying to sound strong. Kaguya felt a bit guilty until the voices of more kids were heard. Sometime later, the class seemed full and a bit noisy but most of them eyed Kaguya in an odd manner.

After a few minutes, A man who was rather tall came in. He had really scary features Kaguya thought but soon changed as he said "Welcome students to a new year in the Ninja Academy. My name is Ibiki Morino and I shall serve as your teacher for the years to come ahead"

Kaguya instantly felt a wave of 'nice guy aura' from her new/first teacher. As Ibiki-sensei took notice of Kaguya, he smiled and said "Well I guess we have a new face today, how about you come up here and introduce yourself?'

"Ah..." Kaguya went as she stood up and walked towards the spot next to Ibiki-sensei and bowed a bit. "I-It' a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki and I'm new here starting from today. I will be under care from now on"

Kanon smiled and quietly muttered "She ain't good with crowds isn't she?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I know it might be half assed and boring but please bare with me! Mobile update is hard :(**


End file.
